Esa Criada, Nueva Ama
by Lady Mary Phantom
Summary: Yo quería que el sonriera, sin importar qué. Esa sonrisa radiante lo quería ver, por ello, hice este maldito contrato, con esta ser infernal, que me traería mi más anhelado deseo./PAUSADO
1. Prologo

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic que hago xd ojala les guste *-***

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji desgraciadamente no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso-chan!**

**Ahora si! Al fic!**

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Prologo

_Elizabeth POV_

Estaba en mi cama, en la medianoche no podia dormir .Ciel…extrañaba su sonrisa, esos dias donde la mansion Phantomhive estaba lleno de alegria y risas, pero eso se acabo, ese Ciel murio junto a sus padres.

-!Daria lo que fuera por volver a ver a Ciel sonreir!- Levante la voz y aprete mis ojos, pero… cuando abri los ojos ya no estaba en mi habitacion ,estaba en un cuarto negro, no veia nada, todo era de negro .Estaba titiriteando por el frio, solo sentia una pared fria detras de mi, sentia que estaba en peligro y tenia miedo haste que una voz escuche

-Ohhh…¿Fue usted la quien me ha convocado?-Me dico una voz macabre de una mujer, pero a la vez era aterciopelada y elegante-Entonces, ¿Cual es su deseo?-Me dijo a lo que dude un poco

-Mi…¿deseo?-Pregunte, ¿Mi deseo? Ciel…

-Si, Buena para eso me invoco- Me dijo esa voz misteriosa

-Mi deseo…-repeti

-Agamos un trato.-Me dijo, a lo que dude

-¿Trato?-Pregunte

-Si, yo consedere tu deseo acambio de algo, por supuesto, no todo es gratis- Me dijo y luego solto una risita

-¿Que eres, un hada?- pregunte, a lo que ella solto una risita denuevo.

-No, Soy soy… una demonio-Me dijo y senti terror, ¿Una…demonio?

-D-demonio…y ¿Cual es el precio?

-Tu alma

-Mi alma…

-¿Y que dice?

-Ya he efectuado mi decision…quiero… Ver feliz a Ciel!

-Ohh…entonces, ¿donde quiere la marca del contrato?

-Donde quiera esta bien.-dije sin interes, yo… efectue una contrato con una demonio..

-En ese caso…-Dijo y de la oscuridad salioron garras esqueleticas y me toco el pecho, a lo que me ardio como nunca y lo ultimo que vi fue… ojos purpuras

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

***o* Les gusto? mi primer fic :'D tan orgullosa estoy T.T Dejen Reviews y aqui les dejo unas preguntas**

**¿Quieren lime o Lemmon? **

**¿Sebas-chanxOCC?**


	2. Esa Criada: Conocida

**Hola criaturitas del señor *-* les vengo con el segundo capi *-* aquí por fin sale los Phamtomhive *-***

**Neko-baka: ¡No adelantes cosas cabeza hueca!**

**Layla: Gomenasai n.n" es que estoy tan emocionada *-* **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece T.T si me perteneciera Lizzy ya hubiera violada a ciel xdd okno le pertenece a Yana Toboso-sama!**

**Al fic pues!**

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Chapter 2:

_Esa Criada: Perfecta_

_Elizabeth POV_

Desperté en mi cama cansada, estaba horrible tenia ojeras y mis ojos hinchados, tal vez fue un mal sueño... me senté en la cama, humm que extraño Paula siempre me venía a despertar. Escuche la puerta ser tocada suavemente.

-Pase-Dije, pensé que era Paula pero en vez de ello vi a una peli-negra con ojos purpuras y con un traje de criada negro con delantal blanco... espera esos ojos purpuras no será...

-Buenos días My Lady- Me dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa amable, esa voz me parecía conocida.

-Perdón pero, ¿Quién eres?

-Ohh perdón no me he presentado- Se disculpo, ¿"Presentado"?- Soy con la que ha echo el contrato, su _demonio_- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-E-entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?- pregunte algo sobresaltada, ¿no fue un sueño? ¿enserio hice un contrato con una demonio?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo acercándose a mi y tomándome de mi mano, baje la vista y abri los ojos como un plato, tenía una marca de un pentagrama negro con púas alrededor y letras de otros idiomas-Y esto es la prueba

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cual nombre desee My lady- dijo poniéndose una mano enguantada en el pecho

-Entonces...-Tenía que buscarle un nombre kawaai, seguia siendo Elizabeth Essel Cordelia Midleford- Te llamaras desde ahora Alice Blackwood

-Yes, My Fair Lady- Dijo haciendo una reverencia- entonces hay que vestirla su madre la está esperando en el desayuno

-Si

Me cambie y baje al desayuno, Alice me ayudo a ocultar mis horribles ojeras. Fui a la mesa y ahi se encontraba mi madre Frances mi padre Leon Alexis y mi querido hermano Edward

-Veo que ya conociste tu nueva dama de compañía Elizabeth- Dijo mi madre

-¿Nueva?¿donde está Paula?- pregunte, estaba preocupada por Paula

-Descuida, Paula se tomó un descanso- Dijo mi hermano

-Ya veo- Dije ya menos preocupada

Y desayunamos normalmente hablando de cosas triviales. Ya acabando mi desayuno

-Madre,¿puedo visitar a Ciel?- Dije emocionada

_Alice POV_

-Madre, ¿Puedo visitar a Ciel?-Dijo emocionada My Lady, la verdad vender su propia alma por la felicidad de otro, a veces no entiendo los humanos.

-Si ese es el caso que te acompañe Alice-Dijo con tono de resignación

-¡Siii, ven Alice vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes más bonitos!- dijo emocionada, My Lady tenía muchas energías

_Lizzy POV_

Estaba emocionada, ¡no había visto a Ciel durante semanas! Ahora Alice me estaba ayudando con el corsé y luego me puso un vestido rosa con blanco que tenia adornado rosas blancas y listones negros, era parecido al aquel vestido que había visto una fiesta del Vizconde de Druit, y luego me puso unos guantes rosas que me llegaba hasta el codo

Me subí con ayuda de Alice al carruaje que ya estaba preparado, Alice se sentó al frente mío, y decidí preguntarles algunas cosas.

-Alice, ¿Cuando sabré que Ciel es Feliz?

-Solo usted sabrá cuando sea el momento- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas de siempre

Seguimos el viaje en silencio hasta que llegamos a la mansión

_Alice POV_

Habíamos llegado a la mansión Phamtomhive, ayude a My Lady a bajar del carruaje y salió disparada a la mansión. De allí nos abrio la puerta una criada peli-roja con gafas patéticamente muy grandes para ella, en cuanto nos vio se sorprendió

-L-Lady Elizabeth ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Pues a visitar a mi Ciel- contesto alegremente, es la primera ves que la veo asi

-E-Entonces lo iré a buscar - y salió corriendo

Fuimos atendidas por un mayordomo, creo que se llamaba Tanaka. Cuando el dichoso Conde Ciel Phamtomhive bajo por las escaleras junto a un demoniaco mayordomo vestido de negro My lady se le Lanzo encima al Joven Phamtomhive

_Ciel POV_

Bajando las escaleras del gran salón vi a Lizzy junto a una enigmática dama de compañía, con ojos purpuras y cabello azabache, que extraño ¿que no venía con Paula? Lizzy corrió hacia mí a abrazarme, esa criada...

-Lizzy...


	3. Esa Criada: Descubierta

**Regrese! n_n me extrañaron?**

**Neko-Baka: Nadie**

**Layla: Haces que me deprima * en un rincón sentada llorando* **

**Neko-baka: esa es la idea n_n**

**Ohh se me ha olvidado desirles un dato importante, en esta historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Elizabeth 16 años, Se me ha olvidado decirles T_T**

**Neko-baka: Cerebro de mosca..**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso-san n_n, si fuera mío, Claude hubiera muerto desde temprano c:**

**Al fic!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**

**_Esa Criada: Descubierta_**

_Lizzy POV_

Me abalance sobre Ciel, estaba tan feliz de verlo, pero... ¿El también?.Había notado que estaba mirando hacia Alice así que aproveche que todos estuvieran allí y la presente

-Chicos, ella es mi nueva dama de compañía, Alice Blackwood

-Un gusto en conocerlos- dijo Alice

-¿Qué pasó con Paula-san?- Preguntó inocentemente Finny

-Tomándose un descanso- dije y vi que se tranquilizaron

-Lady Elizabeth ¿Va a almorzar aquí?-Dijo Sebastian (N/A: recuerden que el viaje fue largo de la Masion Midford a la Mansion Phamtomhive supongo que tomaría horas, y el transporte de allí no era tan rápido como los automóviles)

-¡Claro! Entonces dejen que Alice les ayude

-No es necesario Lady Elizabeth pero aprecio su ayuda

-¡Insisto!-Dije haciendo medio puchero

-Está bien, Sebastián si ella insiste tanto...-Dijo Ciel

-Entonces déjeme guiarla a la cocina-dijo dirigiéndose a Alice

_Alice POV_

Fui guiada a la cocina por Sebastián, bueno así se llama ahora ¿no?.Preparando la comida en silencio Sebastián por fin lo rompió

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos señorita _Lucy-_Dijo a lo que moleste por llamarme así

-Me llamo A-li-ce Black-wood ¿Por qué me llama así Señor _Raven?-_Dije con una sonrisa amable obviamente burlándome.

-Y yo me llamo Se-bas-tian Mi-cha-elis -Respondió con una sonrisa igual-La verdad me sorprendió que Lady Elizabeth haya echo un contrato con usted señorita Alice

-My Lady puede traer muchas sorpresas

-Ya veo-dijo ensanchando una sonrisa

Ya terminado el almuerzo me dirigí donde My Lady, acababan de salir del gran salón para dirigirse al comedor, me puse al lado de My Lady, seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que escuche la criada Mey-Rin gritar "Cuidado" corriendo por los pasillos con una montón de platos nos volteamos y se tropezó enfrente mío dejando los platos volar, por suerte la logre atrapar con una mano y con otra los platos

-Tenga mucho cuidado, no corra por la mansión con muchos platos- Dije con mi sonrisa habitual

-Lo-lo siento!- Dijo con su voz chillona y nerviosa

_Ciel POV_

Fue increíble que pudiera atrapar esos platos y a la vez a Mey-Rin, con tanta precisión y equilibrio, esa criada no me daba muy buena espina que digamos

_Lizzy POV_

Alice atrapó a Mey-Rin y los platos, era de esperarse de una demonio

Nos avisó que el almuerzo ya estaba listo

El almuerzo ya estaba listo y nos sentamos en la mesa, Alice me sirvió la comida y Sebastián el de Ciel .Mientras comíamos recordé para que vine aquí

-Ahh, Ciel -Lo llame- pronto será mi cumpleaños, quiero que asistas a mi fiesta de 17! ¿Iras no? -Dije emocionada, el solo asintió con la cabeza, mi corazón dio triple salto olímpico-¡Entonces tenemos que preparar nuestros vestidos!-Dije terminando ya el postre

-Lizzy, ¿vamos un momento a nuestra habitación?-Dijo a lo que asentí

Fuimos a su habitación y se sentó detrás de su escritorio y me hizo una seña para que me sentara al frente suyo

-Y dime, ¿Cómo formaste un contrato? -Me dijo repentinamente, me sorprendí bastante, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿D-de qué hablas Ciel?

-Se que hiciste un contrato con una demonio y esta es Alice-Dijo ¿Cómo lo sabía?

me pregunte mentalmente denuevo.

-¿C-como lo sabes?- Pregunté nerviosa, Alice estaba al lado mío, su cara no expresaba nada

-Pues es la perfección de un demonio- Dijo con simpleza, como si los conociera-La verdad me sorprende que hayas echo un contrato con Alice, tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-Dijo con una media sonrisa, esa sonrisa, no era como yo quería

-Pues mi dese- No me dejó seguir Alice poniendo un dedo con uñas negras y la marca del contrato en sima mío

-Eso joven Phamtomhive, es un secreto- Dijo casi en tono burlón

* * *

***-* ¿Saben?**

**Neko-Baka: No.**

**Layla: ¡Dejame terminar!**

**Neko-Baka: No :D**

**Layla: ¬¬" **

**Creo que voy a descartar el Lemmon o Lime, aunque sé que me encanta, temo decepcionarlos con ello T-T pero si voy a seguir con el Sebas-chanxOCC c:**

**Bye Bye chu !**


	4. Esa Criada: Bailando

**Hola lectores *-* déjenme contarles que se me va la inspiración (llorar TT-TT) ¡Pero no se preocupen! tengo amigas otakus (muy pocas por cierto T^T) que me ayudaran y me daran animo! No como otras ciertas personas ¬¬"**

**Neko-Baka: ¿Que me miras? *sospechas***

**Layla: Nada ^^#**

**Casi se me olvida, por solicitud de una amiga, ahora narrare todo en tercera persona o General POV o como quieran llamarle**

**Disclaimer: A Layla Van Ninen no le pertenece Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes o si no kuroshitsuji ya habría terminado en lemmon n_n**

**Al fic!**

**(Este fic está dedicado para ****_akaiandaoi n_n)_**

* * *

******_Capítulo 4:_**

**_Esa Criada: Bailando_**

__Ciel frunció levemente el ceño por la respuesta que le habían dado

-My Lady, me temo que si le dice al joven Ciel ya estaría arruinando todo- Le susurro a Lizzy, cuidando que los otros dos presentes no la escucharan.

-Cierto - Le contesto vagamente Lizzy

-Bueno, si ustedes no me quieren decir ese "secreto" que puedo hacer- Espetó Ciel

- Pero Ciel, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de los contratos?

-Porque Ciel Phantomhive tiene un contrato con el demonio Sebastián Michaelis- Le informó la criada a Lizzy, se quedo en estado de shock por un momento

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí - Dijo Ciel en forma vaga con una cara neutral en ella, al lado Sebastián que emboscó una sonrisa, no había dicho nada desde que entraron a la habitación

-Ohh, Entonces me retiraré- Masculló Lizzy tomando compostura

-¿Tan pronto se irá Lady Elizabeth?- Al fin Dijo algo el mayordomo negro

-Sí, solo fue una visita... Entonces me retiro -Dijo Lizzy haciéndole usa seña para acompañarla

Lizzy bajo las escaleras algo, ¿decaída? junto a su criada para dirigirse al carruaje y despedirse de todos los siervos de la mansión, se subió al carruaje con ayuda de su criada y emprendieron el viaje devuelta a su mansión, el viaje fue en todo en silencio, las dos no se molestaron en decir nada al respecto, hasta que llegaron a la mansión, Lizzy se dirigió al jardín y luego se sentó en una silla.

-Entonces me voy a preparar su té, Si me disculpa- Y luego se retiró

Lizzy se quedo viendo un rosal llenas de rosas azules por un momento, recordando los años donde las risas y la alegría reinaban la mansion Phamtomhive su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y dudas sobre Ciel, hasta que llego Alice con el té en mano, le sirvió el té y se lo entregó a su ama.

-El té de hoy es Earl Grey, para acompañarlo he preparado un pastel de pera, ciruela y arándanos- Dijo la criada con toda fluides

-Gracias

-My Lady, tiene una invitación- Informó la criada entregándole una invitación- Es de los Trancy

-Ohh...ya veo, la fiesta se organizara en pocos días, por ahora debemos conseguir los disfraces

-Ya veo, es una fiesta de disfraces, My Lady...-Dijo Alice poniéndose seria- Esa carta huele a demonio, ¿Está seguro de asistir?

-Por supuesto, para eso te tengo a tí - y se dibujo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

-Entonces llamaré a Nina Hopkins para que le tome las medidas

-Tendrás que traer disfraz

-Como ordene My Lady- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, y entró a la mansión para los preparativos de la noche

Pasaron los días y ya era el día de la fiesta, Elizabeth y Alice estaban en el carruaje en camino a la mansión Trancy, cuando bajaron del carruaje, ya se encontraban en la puerta principal de la mansión, un mayordomo vestido de negro apareció frente a la puerta dándoles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida a la Mansión Trancy, es un placer tenerla aquí- Dijo el oji-miel, de tez blanca, con lentes, pelo azabache alborotado y vestido de negro- y atrás suyo, unos trillizos de tez blanca, cabello vino, ojos color castaño, los cuatro les guiaron a la sala de invitados, Lizzy había notado que Alice estaba tensa de cierta presencia. Lizzy y Alice entraron a la sala y se encontraron a Soma y su mayordomo Agni, Lau junto a Ranmao sentada en sus piernas, se saludaron y Lizzy decidió presentarles a Alice, luego hablaron cosas triviales hasta que alguien entra al salón

-Ciel- Dijo animada Lizzy

-¡Ciel!-Dijo el príncipe Soma lanzándose al joven conde- ¿Cómo estás enano?-Se burló el príncipe

-No me llames así- Espetó el conde con el ceño fruncido

A Elizabeth le parecía muy de gracia ese momento a lo que se echó a reír. Después se dedicaron a platicar cosas triviales, hasta que la criada interrumpió

-My Lady, es otra de disfrazarse para la fiesta

-Entonces, Me retiro

Lizzy se encontraba junto a Alice, el disfraz de Lizzy era de india, y con ella Alice que disfrazaba un disfraz de gato, un corsé negro ajustado haciéndole ceñir su busto, adornado con lazos color rosa, una falda que hace conjunto con el corsé que cubría medio muslo, medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas con un moño rosa adornado en ella, una cinta negra adornando su cuello, guantes hasta los codos, por supuesto, negro y lo más importante; orejas y cola de gato negras. A Alice no le importaba, pero si admitía que era repugnante como los hombres la miraban, la criada no podía decir nada al respecto, ya que era ordenes de su ama, y ella lo debía seguiar a pie de letra

Lizzy estaba en busca de Ciel, no lo había visto desde el salón, percibió que la gente, más los hombres, miraban a su criada con ojos de lujuria, lo que le daba asco a la demonio. Cuando la criada visualizo al joven conde disfrazado de capitán junto a un mayordomo de negro, le avisa a su ama.

-My Lady, creo que ya encontré al joven Ciel- Avisó la criada a su ama

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto la dama y su criada de inmediato señalo a un joven vestido de capitán en la pared observando a la gente bailar, Lizzy fue a donde su prometido y lo jaló, de inmediato el joven reaccionó

-Ven Ciel, vamos a bailar -Dijo jalándolo al montón de gente bailando

-B-bien

Mientras Lizzy y Ciel bailaban, Su criada y su mayordomo se quedaron parados viendo a sus amos bailar, de repente el mayordomo se gira hacia la criada.

-Señorita Alice, ¿Me daría el gusto de bailar con tan bella joven?-Solicitó el mayordomo, la criada asintió sonriendo dándole la mano al mayordomo. El mayordomo la guió a bailar- Señorita Alice ¿Ya le he dicho que se ve hermosa hoy?... - Dijo seductoramente a la criada, la criada no respondió y el mayordomo siguió- ...Y que me gustan los gatos..-Ronroneó en el oído de la criada el mayordomo y sonrió pícaramente

-¿Me está tratando de seducir Señor Sebastián?-Espetó la criada en tono burlón.

-Tal vez...-Masculló el mayordomo

Los dos sirvientes demoniacos siguieron bailando con pasos perfectos, los dos eran el centro de atención, hasta algunos pararon de bailar para observar a los dos seres perfectos. Cuando terminaron de bailar se escucharon aplausos de los invitados por su baile, acto seguido se dirigieron a sus respectivos amos.

-Eso fue grandioso Alice- Dijo Lizzy emocionada al ver el baile entre Sebastián y ella

-Gracias My lady - Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Al lado de ellos se encontraba Ciel y su fiel mayordomo, los otros tres siervos aparecieron.

-Sebastian-san ¡eso fue increíble! -Dijo Finny

-¡S-Sí!- Dijo la voz chillona de Mey-Rin

-Como el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no podría bailar con una dama- Dijo el mayordomo poniéndose una mano en el pecho

Después de un momento apareció Alois Trancy disfrazado de vampiro, un Chico de 17 años (N/A: Si lo puse muy viejo gomenasai T^T) rubio con ojos celestes acompañado de su mayordomo Claude Faustus, el chico peli-rubio fue saludando a los invitados hasta llegar a Ciel y Lizzy.

-Hola- Dijo Alois Trancy con una sonrisa falsa- Es un gusto que estén aquí, por favor disfruten de la fiesta- terminó de decir

Los tres demonios se intercambiaron miradas, sus amos ya lo habían percibido. Empezó a sonar la música en el salón de baile.

-Señorita Middleford, ¿Me dejaría bailar con una hermosa joven como usted?-Solicitó Alois a Lizzy

-C-claro...- Dijo Elizabeth dándole la mano a Alois, ella percibió que Ciel tenía el ceño levemente fruncido

-Joven amo, ¿Esta celoso?- Susurró el mayordomo a su amo

-¿De qué estás hablando Sebastián?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido volteándose a verlo, notó que su mayordomo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara- Y bórrame esa sonrisa- Dijo el conde volteándose a ver a Elizabeth bailando con Alois Trancy

-Tch- Se quejó el conde, ¿Estaba celoso?

**_*0* al fin salió el cuarto, tuve inconvenientes por la escuela tengo que estudiar y hacer tareas... pfffffff, ¿Quién lo hace? yo no estudio ni hago tareas y estoy en un buen promedio xdddd, otros también fueron: quería hacer más largo el fic pero ya se me fue la inspiración T^T, también la inspiración va y viene ._. Jamás pensé que escribir fic`s cansaba tanto, era más fácil leer TT-TT._**

**_ohh, y desde el otro fic responderé Reviews así que mándemelos :D_**


	5. Esa Criada: Tentando

**Hola mis amores de lectoras/es ^·^ gomenasai por la espera, pero un buen fic se hace esperar ¿no? #Autosatisfacción 100%**

**:D**

**Neko-Baka: Si...Claro, Buen anime (nótese el sarcasmo)**

**Layla: n_n gracias #sonrisa sádica. Como he prometido contestare los reviews**

**anónima: Sí, estoy de acuerdo de que se veria kawaai Ciel celoso n_n. Sebas-chan ama a los nekos así que le hice ello a Alice, Si existiera Alice ya me mataría X.X**

**Mitsu: Yo y mi retorcida mente xdd yo tambien espero actualizar T.T pero, ya vienen las vacaciones *-***

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen a excepción de Alice c:**

_**Este capi es dedicado para Gaby-chan que me lo ha pedido, si lees esto, tendrás que arrodillarte bastarda c:**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Esa Criada: Tentando**_

-Tsk- Se quejó el conde volteándose a ver a **SU** prometida bailar con otro, sí aceptaba el echo de estar algo celoso de ello, pero él era demasiado egoísta para compartirla.

Por otro lado se encontraba Alice admirando el jardín desde la terraza. El dulce olor de las rosas rojas que se encontraban allí la hizo cerrar lentamente los ojos, pero la paz no duraba mucho, pues esta sintió pasos detrás de ella.

-Es hermoso- Dijo la aterciopelada voz del mayordomo detrás de ella.

-Sí- Asintió la criada, esta no se molestó en mirar los ojos carmesí del demonio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio se encontraba abrazado por la cintura de esta. Se tensó.

-Dígame una cosa señorita Alice, ¿Desearía usted jugar conmigo?- Dijo susurrándole al oído seductoramente.

-¿Y por qué desea jugar conmigo?- Masculló en lo posible la criada con malicia.

-Ver a un demonio caer lentamente en la tentación- Dijo apretando más el abrazo y acercándose más.

-Si ese es el caso...-Esta se volteo mirando los ojos carmesí del demonio que estaba enfrente suyo- Vamos a ver quien cae primero- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a la cara del otro hasta tal punto en que los dos rozaban sus narices y sentían la respiración del otro. El acto de la oji-morada hizo sorprender al demonio y esta desapareció de sus manos.

_._

_._

_._

Después de que acabara el baile Alois Trancy se dirigió hacia Ciel

-Ciel, Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted- Dijo con otras de sus sonrisas a Ciel, este dudó algo pero luego acepto.

Una vez en la habitación de Alois, este se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le hizo una seña a Ciel para que se sentara. Estaban los dos solos en la habitación pues, los dos amos les habían pedido retirarse para quedar solos.

-¿Y de qué quería hablar Alois?

-Pues vera, estoy pensado hacer a Elizabeth mi prometida- Dijo con una sonrisa- Y para eso debes estar muerto- Y saco del cajón rápidamente una daga y el otro automáticamente saca el arma que lleva consigo y apunta directamente a él pero en ese momento aparece el mayordomo de los Trancy con cubiertos dorados listos para atravesar al conde Phantomhive pero antes de eso aparece Sebastián detrás de este amenazándolo en cortarlo en pedazos.

-No interrumpa a mi amo-Le dice Sebastián a Claude

-Llegas tarde Sebastián- Se queja Ciel- Y bien esto harás: No tocaras ni un solo pelo de Lizzy y desaparece de mi vista.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Divulgare que usted no es hijo legitimo del anterior conde Trancy

-No tienes prueba de ello- Bufó Trancy

-La verdad si, el hijo del conde Trancy desapareció 2 meses después de su nacimiento, ¿La gente no creerá que el bebe que desapareció regrese como si nada?

-Tsk- Se quejó y bajó la daga y Ciel sonrió

-Espero que no te tenga que ver de nuevo -Dijo desapareciendo en la puerta.

.

.

.

Ya pasó una semana desde aquel baile, desde que Ciel amenazó a Alois, desde que los demonios, Sebastián y Alice comenzaron el juego tentador. Era un día soleado en la mansión Phantomhive, un día digamos, normal, Finny destruyendo el jardín, Bard quemando por lo menos 3 veces al día la cocina, Maylenne rompiendo platos, Tanaka bebiendo té y Sebastián encargándose de todo. El día "normal" no duro mucho, pues les había visitado Elizabeth junto a su criada, la chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió estruendosamente la puerta topándose con su prometido Ciel junto a su mayordomo Sebastián, esta se lanzó sobre Ciel de seguramente asfixiándolo, eso es lo que no ha cambiado durante los años, la forma de amar a Ciel

-¡Ciel!- Gritó la voz de Lizzy entrando a su oficina

-Lizzy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ver a mi prometido- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante- Mira Ciel -Le mostro una invitación a imprenta entusiasmada, pues era la invitación de su cumpleaños- Bueno, ya te había invitado, pero te tenía que invitar debidamente, así que me tome la molestia de traértelo.

-Ohh, no debiste

-¿Irás no?

-Claro Elizabeth

-Te he dicho que me llames Lizzy - Dijo haciendo un puchero

-Señorita- Reprochó su criada haciendo tomar compostura a Elizabeth

-Entonces ya me voy- Dijo volteándose hacia la puerta

-Tan pronto te vas Lizzy

-Sí, pues estamos preparando mi fiesta

-Lizzy, la fiesta es en una semana

-Por eso -La Criada giró el picaporte dejando pasar a su ama

Lizzy entró junto a su criada al carruaje dirigiéndose a la plaza, pero nunca llegaron, pues los caballos se asustaron (por una extraña razón) por suerte Alice logró salvar a Lizzy antes de que se estrellaran. Después de que el conductor se excusara, apareció una figura llena de sangre, un cabello largo de color carmesí y una sierra eléctrica intentando atravesar a Lizzy, pero antes de eso su criada jaló hacia atrás a su ama y de un movimiento rápido intento patear al shinigami pero este lo esquivo.

-Ohh, intentando lastimar el hermoso rostro de una dama- Dijo el Shinigami Grell Sutcliff.

-Pero usted intento lastimar a una dama, shinigami

-¿Shinigami? ¿Qué está pasando Alice?-Preguntó exasperada, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Solo es un shinigami en busca de sangre -Dijo sonriendo- Pero dígame, ¿Qué hace un sucio shinigami aquí?

-Pues solo vine a...- Antes de continuar la oración se abalanzó hacia Lizzy, pero no estaba intentando atacarla, era que intentaba abrazarla, Alice no pudo detenerlo, pues fue un rápido movimiento- ¡Ohhhh, tu forma de matar tan sangrienta me ha traído hasta aquí!- Este exclamó tomando las manos de Lizzy.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ese repentino acto? Pues, en el ataque del Barco de Campania, cuando Lizzy desvainó sus espadas y atacó a los muertos vivientes para proteger a su amado Ciel, Grell había presenciado el acto que ella había hecho, su forma de matar, el sadismo que le había agregado, era un arte según Grell.

-¿Qué?- Se quedó pasmada pues, no es normal que de repente un shinigami travesti te ataque y que después se te abalance para admirar como matas.

-Ohhh, el arte que usted hace deb- No pudo continuar, pues sintió una oscura aura detrás de él.

-Grell Sutcliff, por favor le pido que quite sus manos de mi ama- Esto había sonado una amenaza que de un pedido, pues nadie le gustaba que manosearan su comida.

-Bueno, pues ya me retiro, tengo trabajo o si no Will me castigara, ohh~ eso no estaría mal- En lo último que dijo se abrazó a si mismo- Ohh, bueno, Bye bye ~~

-Qué ha sido eso- Suspiro, ahora tenía un fanático shinigami travesti

-Debe estar cansada My Lady, si me permite- Y la cargo, esta no se opuso ni nada, solo apoyo si cabeza en su criada

.

.

.

Los preparativos de la fiesta ya estaban listo, hoy era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Elizabeth, esta saltaba de alegría esmerada por la llegada de su prometido, ella ya no llevaba sus dos coletas, ahora estaba peinado con un moño y sus mechones caían en su rostro nívea, llevaba un hermoso vestido morado con bordes y cintas negras que adornaban el vestido y unos guantes de encaje color negro.

Un carruaje paró en la entrada de la mansión dejando ver en la puerta a Ciel con un vestido que hacia juego con el de Lizzy, pues esta mandó a Nina hacerles trajes que hicieran juego.

-Ciel~- La entrada se abrió viendo a una damisela de ojos verdes.

-Lizzy, Feliz Cumpleaños -Dijo intentando sonreír, luego se sonrojo levemente, esto hizo que el corazón de Lizzy palpitara.

-Gracias- Dijo jalando a Ciel al salón, este se impresionó que el decorado de la fiesta no fuera, digamos, aniñado, en cambio, era una fresca decoración formal y bella, el banquete exuberante. La música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo My Lady?-Dijo Ciel inclinándose y dándole la mano en señal de invitación, ella aceptó rotundamente dándole la mano, sus corazón dio triple salto olímpico

.

.

.

**Ohhh mis amores, por fin he terminado la verdad apenas tuve tiempo de escribir, porque en las vacaciones tendré que trabajar, si, la peor pesadilla de las vacaciones, TRABAJAR TT-TT**

**Dejen sus Reviews y tendrán a Sebby (para comértelo de besos)**

**Neko-Baka: Pffff, mejor viólatelo c:**

**Layla: 0/0**

**Bye bye chu~~**


	6. Os permito 10 latigazos por mi ausencia

_*Sale una enana escondida* Hola..._

_(Si estáis buscando el VI Capítulo Y no eso interesa leer esto, id dando Click a "retroceder)_

_Lo se, no tengo remedio TnT Hace aproximadamente 3 meses que no he subido el VI capítulo, me he tardado algo en pasarlo_

_Eleanor: Si claro, "_**_algo_**_"_

e.e... _No he tenido la oportunidad de plasmar el capítulo 6 a word, que conste que ha sido 6 intentos fallidos. _

_He entrado a eso y empiezo a trabajar, por lo que trataré de plasmar el capítulo 6 a mi IPad._

_Os pido misericordia y paciencia, les prometo que el próximo capítulo habrá mejoras (Mi léxico cada ves es más extensa :3) _

_Sigo teniendo la poca inspiración, y no tengo final fijo para este fic (soy Toah' una desmadre) ¿podéis ir dándome ideas? Sobre sus teorías del final y sus opiniones :3_

Sinceramente he tenido unas ganas de cancelar este grandioso fic, para abrir otro, que sería bastante similar a este; Ya que he notado algunas fallas en es fic, y es lo que más odio de mí; ya veréis que soy perfeccionista en cuanto a estas cosas.

_Osily (anteriormente Layla)volverá_

_**~Besotes de ratita~**_


End file.
